


Negado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Aoi se había sentido extraña cuando Fujimaru se lo había dicho.Lo había pensado, y bien, y en fin había empezado a sentir una especie de sentido de odio por sus amigos.
Relationships: Asada Aoi/Takagi Fujimaru, Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Negado

**Negado**

Aoi se había sentido extraña cuando Fujimaru se lo había dicho.

Lo había pensado, y bien, y en fin había empezado a sentir una especie de sentido de odio por sus amigos.

Había vuelto a pensar a todas veces en que ella se había abstenida, en que había cerrado con llave sus sentimientos, en que se había prohibido de caer en algo que no se sentía lista a enfrentar.

Y ver que, de contra, ni Fujimaru ni Otoya habían tenido problemas, la hería.

Estaba enamorada de Fujimaru, pero amaba más la amistad entre ellos, pues había renunciado. Descubrir que no era lo mismo por él y Otoya la había hecha sentir tan malditamente estúpida que solo tenía gana de volver detrás, a cuando aún podía hacer algo, antes que los dos se enamoraran, antes que decidieran de dejarla fuera y construir algo que pertenecía solamente a los dos.

Estaba acostada sobre su cama, cansada de pensar a cuanto mal se había hecho inútilmente y cansada de imaginarlos juntos, imaginar algo que ella se había siempre prohibido.

Indecisa, dejó su mano deslizar bajo su falda, cerrando sus ojos para no pensar a alguna vergüenza, siguiendo repitiéndose que ahora no tenía razón de quedarse, que ceder a esa gana no iba a arruinar la amistad entre ella y Fujimaru, porque entonces no estaba nada peor que se pusiera hacer.

La culpa se fue mientras su mano se movía, mientras empezaba a dejarse coger por el placer, mientras la idea de Fujimaru le invadía la mente, junto al deseo que esas manos fueran suyas, que él fue lo que la tocaba, que la hacía sentir bien, devolviéndole todo lo que le había faltado hasta ahora.

Dejó sus dedos deslizar dentro de sí, mordiéndose un labio, ahora completamente captivada por su imaginación, descubriendo cuando le gustaba la idea de un Fujimaru así, cuanto más estúpida había sido a privarse de eso por todo ese tiempo.

El orgasmo la cogió después pocos minutos, intenso más de lo que nunca había probado, y después no había más culpa, no había más malestar.

No había nada de que se debiera angustiar.

Todo era basado sobre un sueño que ella se había negado, y aunque ahora no tenía más la posibilidad de realizarlo, al menos podía disfrutarlo por lo que era.

Fujimaru nunca iba a amarla, pero ahora Aoi tenía la posibilidad de amarlo como quería.


End file.
